


All is Found

by AHappyPup



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Where the northwind meets the sea, there's a mother full of memory...
Relationships: Elsa & Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	All is Found

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to Show Yourself but before I saw the movie, I had a very certain idea of how the scene of Elsa gaining her power should go. While I loved the scene in the movie, I wanted to write in my version.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come, my darling, homeward bound.”

This was not happening. There was no way that this was real. She was drowning in the Dark Sea. There was no other way that her mother- her mother who had been dead for six years- was standing in front of her.

“Mother?” 

It slipped from her mouth, a quick exhale. She had to be hallucinating. Or dreaming. Or dying. Her mother was not standing in front of her. It was not possible. 

“It’s okay, Elsa. Step into your power.” Her mother’s eyes looked to the small step between the two of them. “This is who you were meant to be.”

“Mama…” Tears slid from her eyes. “It’s been so long. Are you really here?”

“Ahtohallan can be seen as a bridge from this world and the one beyond.” Mama took slow steps, wrapping Elsa into a hug. “My snowflake. My sweet baby girl. I’m so so sorry.”

Elsa felt herself collapse into her mother’s hug. It was an odd sensation. Though her mama wasn’t actually there, it held the same comfort and warmth as if she was. “Mama…” she sobbed. Mama held her tight and close, letting Elsa cry out the years of pain. 

They stood there a long while, letting the time pass. “Elsa, it’s time, sweetheart.” Mama released from their hug, looking at her daughter who was looking far wiser than her 24 years. “Be who you were born to be, my spirit.”

Elsa wiped at her eyes and looked up. “But if I go, you’ll really be gone.”

“For a while. But remember, Ahtohallen is a river of memories, and that will never leave you. There is more ahead.” Mama kissed Elsa on her forehead. “Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you’ll be drowned,” she sang softly as her image faded.

“I won’t.” Elsa looked longingly at her mother, desperate to keep this memory engrained. “I promise I won’t. We’ll find a way to fix this.”

Mama nodded once more, her image barely a mist. “I love you, Elsa.”

And she was gone.


End file.
